Server at Night
I am a Garry's Mod addict. My Steam profile says it all: approximately 3,000 hours plaid. However, I have never played on a server, amusingly. All I did was start up a single player game, build some cars that fall apart as soon as you use the wheels, pose ragdolls, and screw around with NPCs. It got a little boring, so I clicked 'Join a Game' and went to pick a server. The time I was playing was 11:23PM. I had the all of the lights off in my house, and only my computer was illuminating the small room I played in. It was a little unsettling, to say the least. Just wanted to tell you that, because this will be important in this story. So, I went to the server list. I waited for at least a minute when a single server showed up. It was called 'NIGHT TIME', and it had 3 players on it, but the player list did not display them. I knew better to not join suspicious looking servers, because they might have viruses, trolls, or just scare the absolute crap out of you. I waited another minute, but 'NIGHT TIME' was still the only server that showed up. I was really bored, so I just joined for the heck of it. I waited for the server to load, which took quite a long time because of an add-on that the server had. It was called 'NIGHT', and I thought that it would be a realistic day and night system. It did sound suspicious, because it was in all-caps and the name was odd, but I took no heed of it. Eventually, I spawned. The map was gm_construct, one of my favorite maps. However, one of the buildings was covered in ashes, but I thought that some troll decided to spam his rocket launcher at it or use the spray tool. Another kink was that it was night. A large moon stood directly above the ashy building. It kinda made it look awkwardly like a sundail. I guess that was what the 'NIGHT' add-on was: an advanced night system. The first thing I did was press tab and look at the player list. The first one was named ' - ' (without the quotation marks). The second one was named ' ;-; ' (without the quotation marks), take note of the crying emoticon, and the other was named 'Z0MB13K1LL3R!!!', one of the only normal looking people here. I couldn't find - or ;-;, but Z0MB13 was constantly attacking me with his crowbar, but godmode was on. I typed in chat "What are you? Autistic?" and Z0MB13 replied with this: "ZOMG UR A BIG N00B AND IM BETTER THAN YOU IM GONNA OWN YOU SO BAD I HATE YOU GO TO HELL" I just said that he was just a troll and he rage quit. I wish he didn't, because now I was alone with all of these freaks. The weird part was the disconnect message. It said this: "Z0MB13K1LL3R!!! was victim to the night..." I was honestly freaked out. What is the 'night'? Is it just an admin or console player? Is it an auto-kick system? I have no clue. I guess that one of the other two just kicked him and used the admin menu to say that unsettling message. However, the server did not appear to have a working admin menu, but then again, 'NIGHT' might be a multi-purpose add-on... The map was also incredibly dark and foggy, making it virtually impossible to see without a lamp, so I spawned a powerful one to illuminate the area in front of the bunker behind the spawn. Light just made me... comfortable. It made it easy to build stuff as well. I decided to use this peace and quiet to my advantage and started building something. I spawned a 1 X 2 metal wire and attached plates to it, and added wheels and a jeep seat. I said this: "Guys! Come look! I made a box car!", but I got no answer. Maybe the two were away-from-keyboard. I then attached a powerful lamp to the front of the car, because it was still incredibly dark. I sat in the seat, un-froze the car, and test drove it. I didn't add thrusters to the bow of it, so it could only drive forward. Eventually, I ran into the small tower. What I didn't expect, however, was the car spontaneously combusting. I'm not kidding, it's like someone set fire to a gas tank inside my car! There weren't any combustible OR breakable parts of my car, and yet it fell to pieces! The wire inside was gone, so I think one of the two other ones deleted the wire and used some dynamite, so I said this: "You got a lot of nerve, destroying my hard work!" When I said that, ;-; replied with this: "We take no pleasure in destroying what is yours, but this is most likely the work of the night. Beware." I asked him if he was delusional, but he just spammed "Beware." into the chat. It was a little scary, to say the least, and then this he left without a trace with this message sprawled across my screen: ";-; was victim to the night... Only two more souls to go..." I then asked - who this night person was, but he did not reply. To take my mind off of this 'night' guy, I decided to build a bunker out of wooden plates. It took five minutes to build it all. It was rather small, and there was a bathtub inside. When I went inside, a helicopter bomb was thrown at the bunker. It exploded and I died. I re-spawned and asked - if he did it. I got no reply. I thought that he was just a troll, so I warned him. Then, he finally replied: "leave" "leave now" I told him no, and told him that I was gonna pose, I then warned him that if he destroys it, he's in trouble. I couldn't actually punish him, all I could do was intimidate him. For my own safety, I went into a little chamber not many people know about. It's directly below the skybox. One of the best places to build without being annihilated by 7 year-olds. I spawned a Breen ragdoll, and put him in a squatting position. I then put a box under him to make him look like he was sitting. I turned around to spawn a watermelon (and then put a face on it with sprays), and when I turned back around, my Breen ragdoll was completely black and covered with eyeball sprays. On its stomach was a smile spray. I screamed into the mic, but as I did, this happened. "- was victim to the night... One more to go. Better hide, xXfOOpyXx..." Yes, my Steam username is xXfOOpyXx. I decided to take that 'night' guy seriously and went into the hidden chamber behind the HL2 symbol. I then heard... breathing. Loud, raspy breathing and footsteps. One thing I noticed right away was that the helper doll was missing, and in its place was a melon painted to make it look like flesh. In fright, I destroyed the melon, and the bone props came out of it. I was really frightened at the moment, because I did not know what would happen if the Night person found me. One minute later, I heard the same raspy voice say this: "F-f-fouund yooouuuu..." I slowly turned around, and a completely black combine figure was directly in my face, and then my Garry's Mod crashed. I instantly noticed that my username was replaced with 'Victim'. I changed it back. Then I noticed that my profile picture was that unsettling smiley face from SCP-Containment Breach. I changed it back to a banana. The last thing I saw was that the only game I had was Garry's Mod and that I had zero hours. I was infuriated. In rage, I clicked the play button to tell a certain someone a piece of my mind, but I got greeted with the most unsettling thing yet; it was of a hallway that looked like it was made in BlockLand. Standing at the other side was a photo-realistic human, cloaked in the darkness. His eyes glowed, however. Still frightened, but also still seething with rage, I clicked multiplayer, waited a while, and then saw the 'NIGHT TIME' server. There were 2 people on it. One was that zombie killer dude, and the other was named 'Night'. I joined and almost instantly spawned. Zombie Killer said this: "OH MY GOSH WHY ARE YOU BACK YOU SUPER NOOB I HATE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH GO TO HEL AND EAT POOP AND DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yep, he's a troll. However, I took no heed to the retard and hunted for Night. I checked everywhere, but then I decided to check the 'dark room'. You know, the largest part of the map that's incredibly dark. It'd make sense if he was down there, because he's called Night, and the dark room is, well, dark, so I went down with a lamp in my physics gun. I illuminated the entrance to the chamber, and I saw a black Gman who instantly vanished. His weakness is light. As soon as I learned that, I filled the entire place with lamps. I couldn't find the figure again, however. As soon as I went for the exit, I could hear a zombie grumbling. I turned around, and I saw a fast zombie turned black. It was slowly floating towards me in mid-lead position. I ran out and no-clipped through the ground. Eventually, as I turned around again, the fast zombie was right in front of me screaming, and then I was disconnected for this reason: "You are not welcome here. I am the knight of the night, murdering all of those nonworthy, like you. One must be truly evil to be welcome to my so-called server, and I have yet to find him. It may take until I die to find one like me, and when I do, I will embrace exile like a lover with open arm and be welcomed into Hell with glory and pride. Goodbye and good riddance, Bradley." How he knew how my name was Bradley still baffles me, and then I remembered that you have to put in your real name when you register, so then I wasn't frightened as much. However, this message still makes me cringe, and I swear that I hear a zombie grumbling every midnight. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Garry's Mod Category:Original Story